


Namkook Gryffinclaw Hogwarts AU

by MyCrystalCastle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gryffinclaw relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ravenclaw chaser Jungkook, The Dungeons, The Great Lake, The Infirmary, The Libary, The Quidditch Pitch, bts hogwarts au, head over heels Jungkook, joonie loves crabs, listen to the ambient mixer tracks I mention for the perfect atmosphere, lots of Hogwarts feels, private tutoring, smart nerdy Joonie, sporty good at everything Jungkook, the great hall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCrystalCastle/pseuds/MyCrystalCastle
Summary: Ravenclaw chaser Jungkook develops a crush on the smart and brave Gryffindor Namjoon.[still searching for a title]





	1. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lake scene listen to https://harry-potter-sounds.ambient-mixer.com/under-the-hogwarts-lake to make everything feel more real. It certainly got me in the mood while writing it.

The Ravenclaw fifth-year Jungkook was lying awake in his bed and couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow was the game against Gryffindor and today at practice he had made some really dumb mistakes that had him flying off the pitch in shame. Most of his team mates had tried to cheer him up but he saw it in their eyes that they were worried. To them Jeon Jungkook was perfect, skilled at pretty much everything, especially at Quidditch. Making mistakes was very unlike him. That's why it was new to Jungkook to worry about things like this. He didn't know how to deal with it.

Annoyed he turned around in his bed and sighed. Something was wrong. He had been feeling it for a while now but he just didn't know what was missing. There was just this weird feeling of loneliness that haunted him. But it didn't make any sense. He had great friends and lots of them at that. He was actually quite popular. There was also no girl he wanted either. When his friends were kissing their girlfriends in the hallways he didn't feel jealous. Not really, even though it did fascinate him a bit. Eventually he did drift off to sleep and when he woke up his confidence had mostly returned thankfully.

When they flew onto the pitch waves of red and blue greeted the players and Jungkook realized that this was his place, this was what he was meant to be doing. He smiled at his teammates and they smiled back, glad to have his confidence returned. And so the game went great. Soon all the Ravenclaw students were loudly screaming "Jeon Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook has Gryffindor shook!" after he had scored three times in a row. He was feeling on top of the world. There truly was nothing better than flying.

A few minutes later he was in a head to head race for the quaffle with one of the Gryffindor chasers when he found that there was not just one but two bludgers chasing them. The quaffle had made its way outside of the pitch and he and his rival were still both diving for it, their teammates close behind. Somehow, just when they were so far away from the pitch that they reached the Great Lake, the Gryffindor managed to catch the quaffle and started racing back where Jungkooks teammates tried to take it from him. Jungkook was just about to turn around as well when a bludger hit his right shoulder. The hit was so hard that Jungkook nearly fell off his broom. Then somehow just when he thought the worst was over after he saw the bludger chasing after the player who was now in possession of the quaffle, a second bludger hit him. This time in the head. He lost consciousness instantly.

Namjoon had decided not to go to the match because he and Seokjin had had a fight the day before and he really didn't feel like watching the keeper play. He knew Jin would be pissed but his friend deserved it this time. Or did he? Namjoon wasn't sure anymore, now that his head was clearer. It had been such a dumb thing to fight about. While he normally found Jins rants entertaining this time he had been tired and had reacted really insensitively. They had both gone to bed fuming even though they knew better. It would be fine eventually but at that moment they were both too emotional to talk it out.

So here Namjoon was, at the lakeshore crouching down looking for crabs, his most favored creatures of all. He chuckled happily when they did their sideways walk over his hands. "Aah, so cute", he cooed, his dimples reflecting his happiness. "You guys always make me feel better."

Just when he had set the crab down again, he saw a dark point in the sky that was approaching quickly. It turned out to be a fellow student on a broom who was being chased by a bludger. The student was already holding his shoulder tightly as if he had been hit before which was probably what had happened. Namjoon didn't know whether he should interfere or not. Wouldn't it mean that he would meddle with the fairness of the game if he did that?

A moment later Namjoon regretted his hesitation when the bludger hit the player on the head and knocked him out. The grip on the broom loosened and with a big splash the boy fell into the water. The fall was at least from ten meters above the water surface.

For a moment Namjoon was in shock. Then he realized he needed to do something. Having been knocked out like that the boy would drown if he didn't help him. Nobody else seemed to be around. Even though Namjoon was really smart he couldn't think of a specific spell that would have been helpful in this situation so he did the only thing that felt intuitive: He brushed of his cloak and pulled off his shoes. There was no time for anything more than that and so he jumped into the water, his uniform still on, wand in hand. It was late September but it was still Scotland so the water was freezing cold.

Namjoon was a good swimmer but the clothes were dragging him down. He did his best to go faster, trying to remember exactly where the student had fallen into the water. When he tried to see underwater everything was murky and dark and a little scary if he was being honest. He had read about the Triwizard Tournament and what hat lurked in there. The Tournament! He remembered the spell Fleur Delacour had used. Thank Merlin for his brain that could remember so many things. So he worked the spell that put an air bubble around his face. Now he didn't have to go back to the surface to breathe but also he could see a lot further than before. There! He saw a limp body tangled with a broom drifting down about ten meters away from it. Adrenaline flooded his veins and he swam as hard as he could. The boy drifted deeper and deeper as if he was a brick. Namjoon did his best to follow. Finally he was close enough to grip his waist, just when the seaweed started to tangle around the boy's foot.

Namjoon could now see that is was a Ravenclaw that had fallen from the sky. First he used the bubble spell on the Ravenclaw as well. Then he wrapped his hands around the chaser's torso from behind, as if he was giving him a backhug of sorts, and started to pull him towards the surface. The Ravenclaw was quite heavy which was probably because of all that muscle he packed. Namjoon could feel the tightness of his abs and his thighs, as he was pressing the boy against his own body, struggling to get them both to the surface. It seemed to take forever but then they were finally there and Namjoon swam back to the shore with the chaser in his arms, making sure the boy's head was above water at all times. But when they finally did reach the shore Namjoon realized that he wasn't breathing. Alarmed he looked around whether any of the teachers had come looking for him but it seemed that no one had found him yet. Kim Namjoon went into panic mode. What spell should you use in this kind of situation? He didn't know, couldn't believe he didn't know and made a mental note to look this up in the library as soon as possible.

Namjoons parents were muggles and so he only knew what muggles would do. Which was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. For a moment he hesitated, looking at the Ravenclaw. Wet strands of his black hair were plastered across his forehead and his quidditch clothes had turned dark from being soaked. Namjoon had seen this face before, even knew his name he realized, because lots of people gossiped about "the boy who could do it all". He had a lot of admirers. Who sure as hell would be furious if Joon messed this up. Namjoon who had laid Jungkook down on his back on the shore inched his face closer to the boy's lips which looked quite soft which was pretty uncommon for teenage boys his age, who usually had chapped ones.

Namjoon closed the gap to Jungkooks mouth and got to work. Thankfully, as it was the case with many things, he had read exactly about how to do this. It was still pretty weird and surreal. When Jungkook didn't react his heart started racing even faster. "Come on!", he murmured while getting to work on his heart. There seemed to be a little movement, but he wasn't sure so he did the mouth-to-mouth again. Finally the Ravenclaw moved and regained consciousness.

Jungkooks body seemed to burn everywhere, especially in his throat and shoulder. When he opened his eyes there was a somewhat familiar face hovering above him, his plump lips red and shaped anxiously. He started coughing up water and so the other helped him get on his side. Which wasn't a good idea apparently because a pained groan escaped Jungkooks throat when his body weight lay on his injured shoulder. The other guy quickly turned him around on the other side, where he started coughing up the rest of the water. Jungkook cursed. "Ah, Merlin, it hurts." He gripped his shoulder tightly. "Let me see", the older said and for the first time during their encounter Jungkook had enough focus to realize whose concerned eyes were staring him down. It was the seventh year Gryffindor Kim Namjoon who had the best exam scores every year. No one could beat him and everyone wondered why he wasn't in Ravenclaw. Lots of Ravenclaws where actually really jealous and got very competitive when they had a class with him. To be honest, Jungkook could understand them. How could someone be this smart and mature and good looking? Jungkook was especially aware of that last part when Namjoons broad shoulders were hovering over him. His worried face was kind of cute, especially when he stroked back his wet hair in stress. Jungkooks gaze dropped to Namjoons white shirt that was so wet it didn't leave much to the imagination. Joons chest muscles looked strong and manly and his nipples had a beautiful form. _Wtf Jungkook, what are you thinking? I know you nearly just died but since when do you look at guys like this?_ The bludger really must have hit him hard.

Namjoon ripped Jungkook from his thoughts. "I think we should remove your sweater, so I can take a look at your shoulder. I'm quite good at healing, maybe I can help." Namjoon didn't know why he felt weird saying this but he did. It was all true so why did Jungkooks perplexed look make him so nervous? Slowly the younger moved to lift up the hem of his shirt but a moment later he cried out in pain, when his arms couldn't properly execute the movement. "I'll try to help, okay?", Namjoon said reassuringly. "Okay." Jungkook pressed his lips together and nodded, so Namjoon tried to carefully get him out of his quidditch gear. It didn't work though. Jungkook was in too much pain. He couldn't lift up his arms. "Just cut it open", he said, his voice strained from pain. Namjoon obliged and lifted the sweater a little from his skin so that, when he cut the fabric, he wouldn't also cut Jungkooks skin. This time it worked. The cut fabric revealed Jungkooks toned upper body. Namjoon put a hand on his smooth but ice cold skin to try and feel the shoulder. Something was definitely off. "I think it's broken." "Oh shit." Jungkook sighed. "Can you really fix it?" "I think so. Do you really trust me with this?" Jungkook contemplated for a moment. "Well, if any student in Hogwarts can do this it's you, I guess." A sudden warmth spread through Namjoons upper body. So Jungkook also knew about him. "I'm touched." He wanted to sound like he was joking but he really wasn't.

Namjoon helped remove the rest of fabric and pointed his wand at Jungkooks shoulder: " _Emendo_." Jungkook gasped as bone started shifting back into place. "Holy shit!" "The wound is still raw so I'm gonna use a spell that applies bandages and eases the pain." "Oh-okay." Jungkook was admiring Namjoons knowledge. Sure, he was in his last year at Hogwarts, but still, not many students knew that much about healing since it wasn't its own subject at the school. " _Ferula_ ", Namjoon said with a voice coming from deep down in his abdomen. As promised bandages appeared and wrapped themselves tightly around Jungkooks chest and shoulder. "Wow!", Jungkook exclaimed. "The pain really did get a lot less!" Namjoon smiled warmly. "I'm glad." Jungkook smiled back and then continued to look around. "Oh shit, my broom!" "Oh right", Namjoon said. " _Accio Broom_!" The broom came jumping out of the water, right into Joon's hand. Why couldn't it be that easy with humans? He immediately realized how problematic that would be so he came to the conclusion that that was actually a good thing.

Just when Namjoon helped Jungkook up and handed him his broom the teachers appeared, clearly worried, talking over each other and making a fuss. They all went back to the castle, but before Jungkook could say thank you, Namjoon just smiled. "See you around." And so they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter.^^ I really enjoyed writing it.  
> English is not my mother tongue so if my grammar is off you can tell me :)  
> I think this is actually my best fic so far. I came home late at night from playing D&D and was suddenly so inspired I wrote until 4 in the morning. Yay for inspiration!
> 
> Stay tuned for the second chapter :)


	2. Growing Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook makes plans to thank Namjoon for saving his life and they both slowly grow attached to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, for the scene in Ravenclaw Tower, I listened to https://harry-potter-sounds.ambient-mixer.com/ravenclaw-studies

Jungkook was sent to Madam Pomfrey to check up on him (especially his head). A small smile spread across his face when she praised Namjoon for doing a good job. “That boy should really become a healer. I’ve told him so before. But I guess when you’re that smart you just have a lot of options and healing might not be first on the list.” Jungkook smiled to himself. He liked being told this little fact about his savior. Indeed Namjoon seemed to have the right personality for this kind of job. Thanks to his admirable healing skills Jungkook didn’t have to stay at the infirmary much longer.

Madam Pomfrey gave him something for his concussion just when the other Ravenclaw players stormed into the room. Of course they were very worried and asked a lot of questions but there was only one thing Jungkook wanted to know: “Did we lose because of me?” Thankfully his team didn’t have to disappoint the doe eyed boy. “We won, thank Merlin. By 10 points because Jisoo caught the snitch. So thank Jisoo, really”, one of them said and the girl next to him smiled proudly. Jungkook smiled back at her. “I guess I should at least buy you a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks then.” Before Jisoo could say anything the others sighed and laughed. “Such a flirt, seriously.” “I’d like that”, Jisoo said casually. She always gave off a vibe of maturity. Then again she _was_ older than Jungkook so maybe it was natural. “I _will_ take you up on it”, she said grinning while turning to leave. When she had left his male friends said: “Bro, how is it that even when something shit like today’s game happens to you, something great like Jisoo saying _Yes_ to a date always happens as well? I swear when you were created you got all the luck and the skill and there was nothing left for us.” Jungkook finally blushed and looked down. “It’s not a date. I just wanted to say thanks.” He got quieter at the second sentence because he knew how ridiculous he probably sounded in the eyes of his teammates. As expected they didn’t believe him and continued to joke around. Jungkook stopped listening and got lost in his own thoughts. He really hadn’t meant to hit on Jisoo. He was aware that she was crazy pretty and obviously talented but that was just normal admiration for a fellow human and he realized he could not imagine kissing her. And he really didn’t think that Jisoo thought about him like that either.

Madam Pomfrey checked his bandages one last time, and then let him go back to the Ravenclaw common room that was situated in one of the higher turrets. The Ravenclaw Tower was one of Jungkooks favorite places in Hogwarts, especially now that there was a storm howling outside while he was cozily sitting on his bed with a mug of tea listening to the wind and rain hit the beautiful gothic windows. He only had two roommates. One was still not here and the other was doing homework.

When Jungkook had finished his tea he lay down on his back and cuddled into the blankets. He couldn’t turn off the light yet because his roommate was still studying but maybe he would fall asleep anyway. It had been a long hard day.

Lying there with his hands crossed behind his head looking at the dark blue ceiling that was covered in stars, today’s events replayed in his mind. He really could have died today, he realized only now. If Namjoon hadn’t been at the lake nobody would have found him. Namjoon. He smiled to himself while turning around on his side and pulling the blankets closer as he looked out the window. How lucky was he to have him out of all people save him. He was so smart. And brave too.

Jungkook remembered last year when some of the older Ravenclaws who had class with Namjoon were fawning over him because of how he had beautifully read a poem in class to prove a point. That was his style apparently. Jungkook thought it was pretty cool. He wanted to be like him.  While Jungkook was said to be good at everything he still had to work hard to keep all his skills alive. Sometimes school made even the great Jeon Jungkook loose his mind. Suddenly an idea popped into Jungkooks head. What if he would ask Namjoon to tutor him? Just the thought already made him feel fluffy and warm inside. But would Namjoon actually want to do it? He would just have to find out. Tomorrow, when he thanked him for saving him.

 

When Jungkook woke up the next morning, his hair disheveled and his sheets a mess, he was suddenly a lot more nervous than last night. He also spent an unusual amount of time in front of the mirror fixing his hair as his roommates remarked. Jungkook didn't care and put on a fresh shirt and tie. When he left Ravenclaw tower to head to the Great Hall for breakfast he stumbled over his own feet, an act which almost send him flying down the stairs. That was not something that happened to him very often since he prided himself on being very much in control of his body.

When he entered the Great Hall, his eyes immediately searched the Gryffindor table. Namjoon sat at the far end close to the teachers table eating alone by himself. Even though people admired him he didn't seem to have that many friends, Jungkook remembered. Maybe Namjoon was just an introvert. Still, this was his chance since he was on his own now. Slowly he walked over to where Namjoon sat. His legs were acting weirdly, as if they had forgotten how to walk. Some strides were too long and others to short.

Namjoon had his back to him, so he only noticed Jungkook when he sat down in front of him. "Oh. Hey!" He choked on his cereal and Jungkook almost laughed because he looked so cute and derpy while he recovered. "Hey Namjoon." He swallowed. "I…uh…wanted to thank you…for saving me. I mean, I really could have died this time." "You're welcome." Namjoon looked at him seemingly amused. "You do this often?" "Weeelll..." Jungkook thought about the last few years at Hogwarts. "It's usually not near death experiences but I do somehow get in trouble a lot." Namjoon chuckled. "So I've heard." Jungkook's cheeks lit up like Rudolph the reindeer's nose. Hopefully Namjoon didn't notice.

"So...uh...how can I make it up to you?" All morning he had thought about what to offer him but all his ideas seemed stupid so he had decided to make Namjoon decide himself. This time it was Namjoon who got shy. "You really don't have to..." "I want to", Jungkook interrupted him maybe a little too eagerly. Namjoon was stunned for a moment, then smiled warmly. "Well, then I'll come up with something, I guess." Just when he had finished his sentence and was about to smile a sneeze shook his body. "Ugh, sorry." He wiped his face with a tissue from his pocket. "I can't stop sneezing since I woke up." Indeed his voice sounded pretty hoarse. "Mhm, the water was really cold. Sorry about that", Jungkook said while he scrunched his nose unhappy that it was his fault. "I didn't get sick because of all your healing magic I guess. Mhm, isn't there a spell against colds?" Jungkook couldn't decipher the look Namjoon gave him. "There isn't one actually. But there's a medicine. I guess I'll just go to the infirmary after class." That gave Jungkook an idea. "Right", he murmured more to himself. Namjoon had finished his breakfast and said "I gotta get to class. Slughorn's not gonna be happy if his favorite Gryffindor student shows up late." "Right", Jungkook said to himself again, focused on his newest idea. Namjoon got up smiled his dimply smile. "See you around." "Yes!" Jungkook had finally awoken out of his stupor and gotten up in a rush so that his knee hit the table. Pain surged through his leg. "Honestly, Jungkook, what the fuck is it with you today", he scolded himself. Then he got back to his little quest.

 

Meanwhile Namjoon made his way to the dungeons smiling to himself. Jungkook really was quite cute. When he had asked him about spells against colds the caring look in his doe eyes had made something in Namjoons chest stir.

All throughout the potions lesson he couldn’t really focus. When he almost made his caldron blow up Slughorn gave him a confused look. “Everything ok, Mr. Kim?” “Yes Professor, I’m sorry.” Namjoon hit his cheeks a few times.

When he came out of class a certain Ravenclaw student was standing in the dungeons waiting for him. “Jungkook.” He was quite surprised. “What are you doing here?” The younger beamed at him. “I got you some cold medicine from the infirmary!”, he said eagerly and his excitement was so darn cute Namjoon wanted to squish his cheeks. Of course he didn’t.

“Oh, wow, thanks. You didn’t have to…” “Yes I did”, Jungkook said with his serious bunny face. “Since I’m the reason you’re sick.” “Okay then”, Namjoon chuckled and took the little glass bottle from him. “Drink up.” Namjoon obliged. For a few short moments his lungs and throat were tingling and then he felt, as if he’d never been sick.  “Damn. Thanks, I feel so much better.” The both of them walked up the stairs, talking casually. While they were on one of the moving stairs waiting for it to change route Jungkook decided to take his chances. “So… um… I hope this is not too much to ask but…” He suddenly didn’t have any air in his lungs. Namjoon looked at him curiously, wondering what came next. “…would you consider tutoring me?” Namjoon was quite surprised. “Aren’t you, like, really good at everything?” It slipped from his lips without thinking. Jungkook made a little pout and it was the cutest thing. “It’s not just talent. I work hard. But I do so many things and so yes, I do struggle with my schoolwork just like everyone else.” Namjoon held his hands up defensively. “I’m sorry, I get it.” Jungkooks smile came back because he seemingly realized that it was him who wanted something from Namjoon and not the other way around. “I’ll pay you of course!”, he blurted out. Hmm. Namjoon could really use the money and as far as he knew Jungkooks family was rather well off. He pretended to think about it once more, then said: “All right, I’ll help you. Meet me tomorrow at four at the library.” Jungkook seemed surprised that he so quickly got what he wanted. “Great! Thank you so much! See you tomorrow!” And with that he ran off towards the Great Hall.

When Namjoon went to bed that night he realized that he would probably have said yes even if Jungkook hadn’t offered him any payment.


	3. A very special study date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jungkook and Namjoon finally have their study date and Jungkook is on a road of self-discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, here are the sounds to set the mood: https://harry-potter-sounds.ambient-mixer.com/rain-in-the-hogwarts-library
> 
> I apologize for making you wait this long for this chapter. Hope you like it :)

The next day Jungkook was standing in front of the mirror again doing his best to make his hair look disheveled in a cool way and put on some nerdy round rimmed glasses.

At breakfast he didn’t see Namjoon but there could have been lots of reasons for that. Still, it made Jungkook a little nervous.

He couldn’t wait for class to be over and all throughout it he was tapping his foot in the most annoying way until the Slytherin next to him kicked his leg.

Then it was finally afternoon and Jungkook nervously entered the library. He checked all the tables but Namjoon wasn't there yet. So he sat down in one of the middle rows of shelves and got a seat near one of the typical Hogwarts windows. He unpacked his study material to be as prepared as possible as soon as Namjoon arrived. Fidgeting with the pages of his books he anxiously waited for the tall Gryffindor. He wondered a little about his own reactions. Sure, Namjoon was kind of his idol when it came to studying but surely that was no reason to be this exited, was it?

They were supposed to meet at two o'clock and Jungkook had only been a little early but after ten minutes of waiting he started getting worried. Namjoon hadn't really seemed like the kind of person who would be all that late.

With every passing minute the anxious feeling got stronger. Until it was twenty past two and resignation started to settle in. Maybe he really did forget about Jungkook. Surely he had lots of other stuff to do and Jungkook was probably not very high up on the list of things on Kim Namjoon’s mind. Of course. Still it hurt to see it from that perspective.

Why did it hurt that much though? Two days ago they hadn't even really known each other. What did Jungkook expect? What did he want? To not be left hanging, he thought, grumbling to himself internally. Still he knew something was different and this wasn't regular disappointment. In the back of his head he probably had an idea what was going on with him but he wasn't ready to face it yet, not knowing what to do with this information.

After a while he started getting tired and rested his chin on his books. Soon he had fallen asleep.

When Namjoon, who was all out of breath, finally found him his heart skipped a beat. Jungkook's beautiful little mouth was opened slightly, his bunny teeth showing, his lip color a beautiful warm red. He wore glasses which where crooked now that he lay on his right cheek. His hair was disheveled expertly and the lashes of his closed eyes made Namjoon feel some time of way.

For a moment he just stood there, unable to move. Namjoon was very aware that he wasn't straight; he had gone through all that self-discovering a while ago. Still it had been a while since anyone had made him feel this way. Whatever this way was.

Slowly he came closer and silently sat next to Jungkook. For a moment he just stared at the younger and couldn't get himself to do anything else. He was even more beautiful from up close. Namjoon was tempted to run his hands through Jungkook’s hair. Of course he didn't.

Instead he put a hand on Jungkook’s arm and squeezed gently. "Jungkook", he whispered. "Wake up." A moment later the boy's eyelids fluttered and suddenly these beautiful doe eyes were looking up at him and Namjoon almost choked. "Namjoon!" Jungkook was up in a heartbeat. Before he could say anything, Namjoon started apologizing. "I'm so sorry for being late! I had a fight with my best friend Seokjin the other day and today we just got an opportunity to make up and we just now finally hugged it out, so I didn't dare ruin the moment. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to waste your time."

Jungkook wondered what that making up had had entailed. He started blushing immediately. Just because Namjoon was gay (which was somehow something the whole school knew; he was basically the gay prodigy of Hogwarts) it didn’t mean he and his best friend were in that kind of a relationship.

“I-It’s fine”, Jungkook stammered. “It’s really not”, Namjoon admitted. “But thanks for understanding.” He smiled warmly. “Alright, let’s get to work. What subject do you need help with most urgently?” So they finally got to work and Jungkook did his best to concentrate.

In the beginning it worked pretty well. With Namjoon’s help Jungkook learned even quicker than usual. He was truly amazing at explaining. But with time he got more and more distracted by Namjoons broad shoulders, one of which was pressing into his own while explaining magical history. The warmth that radiated from Namjoon made Jungkook want to lean his head on the older’s shoulder and nuzzle into his neck. Namjoon’s scent was especially distracting. He smelled cozy and manly in a non-overwhelming but rather soft way that made Jungkook feel taken care of and at ease. Soon Namjoon had to scold him because he had stopped paying attention entirely. So Jungkook forced himself to focus.

But now it was Namjoon’s turn to get distracted. Was he imagining things? Did Jungkook lose focus because of him? Or was it all in his imagination because of the attraction he felt towards the younger? He didn’t even know if Jungkook was gay, for Merlin’s sake! The way he had looked at him before had seemed quite gay though…

This time it was Jungkook who had asked a question and Namjoon who couldn’t answer. The younger smiled devilishly and took the chance to tease him. They laughed and both got distracted and didn’t even realize that they stopped studying and started talking about their interests and lives instead. Soon they had gotten too loud and Madam Pince came around to shush them. They calmed down and smiled warmly at each other, then continued working.

None of them seemed to want to stop so they ended up staying at the library until eight o’clock. Finally they packed up and stretched their arms and backs. “Ugh, my neck hurts”, Namjoon whined. Jungkook almost offered him a massage but then decided not to.

When they left the library they walked in silence closely next to each other through the corridors of Hogwarts. “I love this place so much”, Namjoon whispered. “I really don’t want to leave next year.” “I feel you”, Jungkook said. “It really does feel like home.” They continued on in silence, taking in their surroundings lost in thought about how lucky they were to be here.

When they realized they had to split up to go to their respective houses Jungkook remembered something important. “Oh, your payment!” He handed Namjoon two galleons. Namjoon was a little surprised. He had forgotten all about the fact that he was doing this for money. He even felt kind of bad about taking it but Jungkook insisted, and so they said goodnight.

Over the following weeks they continued studying together and sometimes when they met in the castle or outside on accident they spent their breaks together. Both were in a great mood overall and it didn’t take long for their friends to notice.

Soon Namjoon got teased about it by his friend Hwasa, who was also a Gryffindor. “Remember when you had a crush on Seokjin? You had that exact look on your face.” Namjoon cringed. “Don’t remind me. He still doesn’t know about that and I’d like it to stay that way.” Even though he seemed kinda gay sometimes Seokjin was actually pretty friggin’ hetero. Namjoon knew that now. But his crush in fourth year had been quite a pain, especially because they shared a dorm. Thankfully he had gotten over it over the summer holidays that year so now their friendship wasn’t in danger anymore. At least not for romantic reasons, he thought to himself considering their last fight.

Namjoon avoided Hwasas prying questions and continued eating his breakfast.

On Jungkooks end of the growing bond between them the main theme was self-discovery. The ways he reacted to Namjoon ended up explaining a lot of things. For example why he had never had a crush on a girl.  Why he didn’t even think of promising Jisoo that butterbeer as trying to hit on her. And in retrospect his feelings for his muggle friend Jimin probably hadn’t been just friendship.

He wasn’t really sure how he should feel about this whole thing. He knew being gay was getting more accepted these days, in the wizarding community too. When it came to Hogwarts it certainly helped that Namjoon was such a respected representative. But that was just it. Jungkook didn’t want to be a representative. He just wanted to be himself and be happy. Namjoon probably felt the same way.

On another note, Jungkook had no idea how his parents would react. They were generally rather liberal but then suddenly conservative when it came to the weirdest things. Since the next time he would see them would be Christmas he still had time to contemplate what to do with the new-found knowledge that he had about himself. Still he felt that he needed to tell someone. So he climbed up to the Owlery and decided to write his sister a letter.


End file.
